pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingler
| name='Kingler'| jname=(キングラー Kingler)| image=Kingler.png| ndex=099| evofrom=Krabby| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= KING-ler | hp=55| atk=130| def=115| satk=50| sdef=50| spd=75| total=475| species=Pincer Pokémon| type= | height=4'03"| weight=132.3 lbs.| ability=Hyper Cutter Shell Armor| color='Red'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Kingler (キングラー Kingler) is a -type Pokémon. Appperance Kingler is a Pincer Pokémon. It has a crest on top of its head. It has two pincers with different sizes. Special Abilities Kingler can have the ability Hyper Cutter or the ability Shell Armor. Hyper Cutter prevents Kingler's Attack from decreasing. Shell Armor prevents Kingler from getting hit by critical hits. Kingler is a strong 'Physical Sweeper', with moves such as Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Crabhammer, Brick Break, Return, and X-Scissor. The larger pincer has 10,000 horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim. Anime Ash has one, which evolved from his Krabby after a battle against an Exeggutor in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Evolution Kringler evolves from Krabby at level 28. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Kingler| redblue=Seafoam Islands (Blue only) and Route 23 with Super Rod| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Routes 10 and 25 and Seafoam Islands with Super Rod| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 19, 34 and 40, Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cerulean City and Cherrygrove City| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 19, 34 and 40, Olivine City, Whirl Islands, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cerulean City and Cherrygrove City| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=One Island, Three Island, Five Island, Six Island, Seven Island, Routes 19, 20 and 21| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Evolve Krabby| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Krabby| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Cliff Cave| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 4, 13, Driftveil City| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side Game Locations |Trozei = Secret Storage 7, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1 = Evolve from Krabby |PMD2 = Brine Cave (B1-B8) |Snap = Beach Kingler shaped rock }} Pokedex Entries | redblue=The large pincer has 10,000-horsepower crushing force. However, its huge size makes it unwieldy to use.| yellow=One claw grew massively and as hard as steel. It has 10,000-HP strength. However, it is too heavy.| gold=It can hardly lift its massive, overgrown pincer. The pincers size makes it difficult to aim properly.| silver=Its pincers grow peculiarly large. If it lifts the pincers too fast, it loses its balance and staggers.| crystal=Its over sized claw is very powerful, but when it's not in battle, the claw just gets in the way.| ruby=Kingler has an enormous, over sized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires.| sapphire=Kingler has an enormous, over sized claw. It waves this huge claw in the air to communicate with others. However, because the claw is so heavy, the Pokémon quickly tires.| emerald=It waves its huge, over sized claw in the air to communicate with others. But since the claw is so heavy, this Pokémon quickly tires.| firered=Its large and hard pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, being so big, it is unwieldy to move.| leafgreen=The larger pincer has 10,000- horsepower crushing force. However, its huge size makes it unwieldy to use.| diamond=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim.| pearl=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim.| platinum=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim.| heartgold=It can hardly lift its massive, overgrown pincer. The pincers size makes it difficult to aim properly.| soulsilver=Its pincers grow peculiarly large. If it lifts the pincers too fast, it loses its balance and staggers.| black=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim.| white=The larger pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, it is so heavy, it is difficult to aim.| }} Trivia * Kingler has the word "King" in it. It was probably added due to the size of it's claw and it's size in general, as well as a reference to the real-life King crab. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line